Three Left
by The Gone Angel
Summary: One by one, Cahills die. One by one, Vespers die. It's a dangerous warfare. {What would be the end}{One-shot}}I never said much-no, not anything, to Lilian-san, aka Volcanic Lily that this is dedicated to her}


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues. **

**Based off Skyfall by ADELE, this one-shot is about the world crumbling because of the Vespers. Very-dramatic indeed...now if I could see the movie Skyfall that has James Bond in it...then I'd understand the song and plot better. Believe me, I'll try my best on this one-shot. Like I said, very dramatic.**

**Dedicated to Volcanic Lily.**

* * *

The Vespers won. That sentence weaved through Sinead's head as she watched the Vespers party it up- because tomorrow was nothing. Those Cahills, those miserable little Madrigals hoping for peace between all didn't work. The branches went into chaos, fighting for their lives, and stabbing random Vespers-or Cahills even. She smiled at the pleasant memory, but then she sighed sadly. Ted and Ned never made it...the prisoners all died. One by one, they were shot by The Shield, the Vesper of punishments.

Sinead couldn't bare to watch Ted's horrible death, yet she did watch. To not look weak. She almost went out of control-to stab The Shield and let her brother have Vesper Three's job, her job, and she'd move a rank. But no; she watched with icy green eyes as her brother bleed over the prison floor- and she didn't feel remorse. Of course she honored her brother, but she had more important things to do. Like kill more Cahills.

_Nellie held Phoenix and Natalie behind her, the poor children were shivering. Fiske and Alistair stood front, glaring harshly at the Vespers. Sinead let out a laugh, staring at her brother, Ned. The Shield pulled the trigger. Fiske and Alistair were bleeding, holding their hearts. Nellie stared, holding Reagan behind her too._

_"You think you can win?" sneered Sinead, walking in next to The Shield. Ned's mouth was agape. "Brother, join me." her voice made it sound like a command, not a choice.  
_

_"No," Ned said, his voice haughty. "Never, Sinead."_

_Sinead flashed The Shield a wide grin, and The Shield aimed the bullet at Ned's heart, then Nellie's. Then Reagan and Phoenix. Natalie stared, pitifully. Before Sinead could shoot Natalie, Natalie quietly took the gun. Sinead tensed, fiddling with her locks of red hair._

_Natalie shot herself in the heart, blood spilled everywhere. Sinead's face flushed pale. This death scared her...Natalie just gave up and shot herself._

_"Here, if you kill anyone else, kill my mum," choked Natalie, giving her a small pendent with a ruby red snake glaring at her. Natalie paled, and the rest of the blood drained before she died._

_"That saved a trigger," snickered The Shield. That ruby snake made Sinead more guilty...she shrugged off the guilt, and put it on. _

Next they went to kill the tough Cahills...

_Sinead dropped onto Hamilton, slicing his throat. Dead. She smiled, strolling towards the shocked faces of Ian, Evan, Madison, Ted, Amy, Dan, Jonah, Jake, and Atticus. _

_She aimed at Atticus, and nailed him in the heart. Then Madison, which used up three bullets. She used her last bullet on Jake, shooting him in the head. Oops._

_"Sinead," whispered Amy. "H-how could you?"_

_"Because I can," Sinead said, smirking. "You almost killed my brothers and me!"_

_"That was the Holts, who you just killed."_

Sinead smiled again, reliving the memories. She was currently chatting with Cheyenne.

"We won," murmured Sinead. Cheyenne nodded excitedly. "The Cahills all, er, died."

"What are you not telling us?" barked Cheyenne.

"That...umm..." Sinead was flustered, which usually never happened. "Evan, Ian, Amy, Dan, and Ted are still alive."

Cheyenne growled, "SINEAD! You failed us."

"I ran out of bullets," protested Sinead.

"Nice to know you care," whispered a group of teens in black.

Next, not knowing, the skinnier boy threw a ninja star at her. She jumped above it, and crashed to the ground, woozy. The boy, Dan, she guessed, had a ninja sword pressed near his throat. "You killed my family, traitor."

He slit her throat. Sinead gurgled on blood, and fell limp. Her cold green eyes turned milky white. Dead.

* * *

The Vespers had panic within them as Cahills killed them off. Ian crept up to his mother, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, glaring at her son.

"What do you want?" she asked; voice sweet as honey.

"You being dead," replied Ian. Amy and Dan glared at their enemy.

Isabel backed away from the three teens, who held weapons, and they...fired. Isabel fell to the ground, usual beautiful self pale like she was trapped in a freezer. She bled out gooey scarlet blood, eyes milky.

"You killed my mother," Amy said, no stutter whatsoever. "you Vespers killed everyone I love. Almost." She gave a sad smile at Ian, and gripped her brother's hand protectively.

Isabel smiled cruelly at Amy, replying, "I'll kill your mother when I see her in Heaven."

Dan rolled his eyes. "And angels go to Hell."

Ian bit his bottom lip to stop himself from chuckling. Isabel hated sarcasm.

"YOU DEVIL!" she screamed, as she took a last breath.

* * *

Evan and Ted held off Casper. Ted kicked him in the shin. Casper charged faster towards us once again, a knife in his hands. A bad time to look away-but he had to. He needed to see Amy just in case Ian killed her. That was his mistake. Casper sliced Ted's throat, doing the weird 'Mwahaa' laugh.

Evan stared in shock, and did one thing- slammed into Casper. Casper fell to the ground, and Evan kicked him into a wall. Ian strolled over like it was no big deal, and injected a poison into Casper's shoulder.

Casper went limp. "A death poison," concluded Dan. "I feel so...evil."

"That's what we all feel," replied Amy, yet she felt no remorse that Isabel died. Ian sighed.

"We are the three remaining Cahills," said Dan in a news reporter voice. "How do you feel you survived this Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta?"

Amy blushed, while Ian gave a small roll of his eyes. Evan glowered.

"Dan, _shut up," _she demanded.

"No, you don't say shut up to President Snow, y'all, " Dan mumbled in a elder-type voice. They were walking away from the Vespers place like nothing happened.

Amy laughed. In weirdest of times, the Cahills-no, wait. Only three remain.

"Dan, I'm not like Peeta."

"Whatever," replied Dan.

"Wait, you read the Hunger Games?! I knew my charmspeak worked!"

"Is that your endearing stutter that is charmspeak? I know, miss I love Percy Jackson but Annabeth is his forever."

"I'm _SORRY _that Mark of Athena was a cliff hanger. Ha, a Rick Hanger."

"..."

"Gosh, Artemis Fowl."

"What, Holly?"

"You read that too?"

"Um...yeah?"

:"Awww, bookworm lovers!"

"DAN!"

"DANIEL!"

"What's going on?" asked Evan.

* * *

**I know...I'm sorry it turned into a humor...**

**~Gone**


End file.
